Daughter of the Gods
by Ebony Raven Rider
Summary: Ebony Raven was put in an orphanage the day after she was born. Tossed from home to home her whole life she finally finds a family at 11 but she still has many problems. She is now 16 and has a boyfriend , Nico. She finds out the reasons to all her problems when two people come into her life there names are Annabeth and Grover.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Ebony's P.O.V

Here I am at another school. Again. Willow Academy, home to troubled youths and the mentally insane. Home, sweet, home. Right about now your probably wondering who i am. Well, im the mentally insane portion of the school, A.K.A, Ebony Raven.

I'm currently pretending to be listening to the "popular" girls of Willow Academy talk about cloths, shoes, and boys. My personal Hell. Midway of them talking i see my boyfriend, Nico, walking toward us. He has short, black, hair that goes over one eye, black cloths, and has very pale skin. While i also have long, black, layered hair with dark blue and purple highlights that goes to the bottom of my back, black cloths, and i also have very pale skin. We both have dark brown, almost black, eyes but mine have flecks of different colors that is almost unnoticable.

"Save me!" I mouthed. He laughed and shook his head no.

"Please!" I silently begged him. He rolled his eyes and mouthed back "Ok."

"What are y'all doing?" He asked walking up to the table we were at.

"Nothing!" Yelled Lily. She was one of the MANY girls that has a crush on almost every boy. It's pretty annoying but she's a sweet girl when you get to know her. She and Ella were the most tolerable of the 'Girl Squad'.

"Well, i have to take Ebony away for a little while." He said.

"Ahhh, but we want to talk to her!" Sarah pouted. She was the leader of the 'Girl Squad'. It consisted of Sarah, Lily, Ella, Taylor, Adriana, and Rebecca. Ella was the quite one, Taylor was the rich one, Adriana was the loud one and Rebecca, the gossiper.

"Well," Said Nico,"You can talk all you want with her later. Im sure she'll miss not being able to talk to you right now." He finished with a smirk on his face.

"Note to self, kill Nico later." I thought to myself.

"Well, okay." Mumbled Ella. Nico helped me up from the table i was sitting at in the middle of the game room. When i was up i dragged Nico out the door and to our dorm room. I locked the door and gave Nico a murderous glare. Lets just say if looks could kill, he would have died already.

" You just set yourself up for a lot of pain." I said murderously while he seemed to be interested in anything but me.

" I know," He mumbled " but at least i got you out of there..."

" But," I said " You made it even more torture for later!" I finished angrily.

" Oops?" He said hesitantly. I just glared at him while walking towards him. He slowly backed towards the window.

" Oh, no you don't!" I yelled at him. He took of running to the window as fast as he could. Unfortunately for him, i can run faster. I tackled him to the ground where i punched him in the gut. His breath left in seconds before he flipped us over and pinned my hands to the floor.

" I'm not letting you go until you calm down." Nico stated. I continued to squirm before i came up with an idea.

" Okay..." I said pouting. He looked at me suspiciously before he reluctantly let me go. He was looking at me with caution while i got up from the ground.

" What?" I said innocently.

" Nothing... i was expecting you to not give up without- " I cut him off by smacking him.

" Of course i wouldn't give up without a fight." I said rolling my eyes.

"hmm" He grumbled to himself.

" Come on, we need to get out of here before someone comes after all the banging. We don't want them to get the wrong idea!" I said trying not to laugh.

" Okay, wanna go to the main room and find your Dad?" He suggested. My Dad lives here also because the owner of the school is his girlfriend. Her name is Victoria. I hate her. She only wants him for his money and she thinks I'm in the way. She offered for me to go to this school so that i would be away from him. Well, he came up with the oh so great idea of him coming to the school so he could keep an eye on me. She argued that it was against the rules but he said that since she is the owner she could twist the rules for him. She gave up after 30 minutes of arguing and said okay.

" Fine by me." I yelled before screaming "Race ya!"

I took off before he could comprehend what i said.

" No fair!" He yelled before running after me dodging people.

I screamed back at him " Your right, there is no Fair around here!"

I ran around a corner laughing until i hit a brick wall. Well, it wasn't a brick wall but it came pretty close to one.

" Why are you running Ebony?" Dad asked helping me up from the ground.

" I going to get you Ebony!" Nico exclaimed running around the corner not even out of breath.

" That's why." I said grinning before running behind him and using him as a shield.

" I should have known it was Nico you were running from!" Dad said laughing while pulling me out from behind him.

" Why were you chasing each other?" He asked.

" We were racing to the main room to find you." I said trying to get back behind Dad.

" And Ebony cheated!" Nico yelled sticking his tongue at me.

" Immature!" I yelled back at him.

" Calm down!" Dad yelled at us. I ran over to Nico and got behind him this time. He was taller and more built so i easily disappeared behind him.

" Sorry." Nico and I mumbled looking down.

" Thank you," He said calmly, " Now why were y'all looking for me?"

" We were bored and I didn't want to go to endless hours of torture from the ' Girl Squad '." I said with a pained expression. Both of them laughed at my expression while rolling their eyes.

" Come on, they can't be that bad?" Said Dad.

" Well, actually they are worse. I heard them talking before and I can't see how Ebony can go fifteen minutes much less how long she has to go." Nico said ,for once, seriously.

" Lets go up to the Loft and hang out." I suggested. The Loft is the top floor of the Academy where people can just hang out on the couches and bean bag chairs. Its pretty big and people usually are up there but since its Sunday everybody is trying to catch up on their weekend work that they haven't finished yet. Good thing i made Nico finish his work with me on Friday or he would have forgotten and have to do it today. Dad nodded while Nico said

" Okay but i have to go get me something to eat and drink from the Cafeteria."

" Go ahead, we'll wait for you at the Loft. And get me a Dr. Pepper while your up there." I said.

" Me too." Dad said before we headed up the stair to the Loft.

" Did you remember to take your medicine?" Dad asked quietly. I have to take medicine to keep me from seeing Blade... I still see him though, but i lie and say i don't see him to keep from being put in a Mental Hospital. I also have ADHD, ADD, and dyslexia.

" No..." I mumbled quietly.

He sighed " Here." Dad handed me my emergency bottle that he always seemed to have on him.

" Do you still see Blade?" He asked as we went up a couple flights of stairs.

" Maybe." Is all i ever respond when he asks me that question.

" Come on, you have to give me a straight answer or it won't get better! You've seen him since i adopted you, maybe even longer!" He stated/yelled. Oh yeah... I forgot to tell you... hes not my real Dad, i was adopted when i was 11 and im currently 16. I've been at this school for a little over 2 years. I've known Nico for 2 years, i met him a month after i got put in this school and we quickly became friend. We became boyfriend and girlfriend a year ago.

" I can't help it if i can see him! I can't help it that strange things always happen to me!" I yelled back at him with small tears in my eyes. Good thing nobody was nearby.

" Im sorry i yelled but you have to tell me these things. How long have you seen Blade?" He sighed.

" I've seen him since i can remember." I mumbled barely audible. He seemed to have heard.

" Okay, and i know its not your falt strange things happen to you." He quietly said.

We walked quietly up the stairs after i dried swallowed my medicine.

Dad and I were sitting in The Loft when we saw a girl walking toward us with a guy in crutches. She had dirty blonde hair that was curly and gray eyes. She was wearing an orange shirt that said something on it that i couldn't read and jeans. The guy was African American ( A/N: No disrespect!) with his hair cut close to his head and hazel eyes. He was wearing the same type of shirt as the girl with a gray jacket over it, baggy jeans.

" Hello." The girl said to us while the guy smiled and nodded at us.

" Um... hello?" I asked. Hey! In my defence, Im not a people person, never had and never will!

She laughed while the guy tried to hold back his laughter.

" My name is Annabeth and this is Grover." Annabeth said nodding to the guy after recovering from her laughter.

" Hello, this is Ebony Raven and Im Jackson but call me Jack. Im Ebony's Father." He said smiling warmly at them.

" Nice to meet you." Both of them said at the same time.

" Are you up there yet!? If not Im making fun of you later because i bet you up here when you had a 15 minute start!" Nico yelled coming up the stairs balancing a tray in one hand with the three drinks on his other arm.

I heard Grover and Annabeth gasp when he came up the last couple of steps in the room. I saw Nico look up and he looked so shocked that he almost dropped the food and drinks and fell down the stairs but he fortunately he regained his balance and composer.

" What are you doing here Nico?" Asked Grover seemingly startled to see Nico.

" Nothing, Im just a student at this school." He said quickly before fast walking towards Dad and me. He gave Dad and me our drinks and handed me a large order of fries. I looked at him with a questionable look.

" I knew if i didn't give you fries you would eat all of mine before i could blink much less grab one." He stated looking at me with a smirk that i was itching so badly to wipe of his face.

" Oh, okay." Annabeth said quickly still looking suspicious of Nico for some reason.

" Wait, how do you know Nico?" I wondered out loud to them. Grover, Annabeth and Nico glanced at each other before Grover and Nico settled their stares on her.

" We ,umm, use to go to camp together." She quickly said.

" Hmm..." I mumbled quietly. I looked at them suspiciously before starting to eat my fries. It was dead silent until Nico said,

" Every time there's an awkward silence a gay baby is born. (A/N: No Disrespect!)" We all laughed at his fatal attempt to brake the ice. After awhile of laughing we soon grew quiet again.

" Well, I've got to go." Dad said looking at his watch.

" Okay. Im going to go take a nap before Dinner." I said.

" Sleep well, Im going to catch up with Annabeth and Grover." Nico said kissing my forehead.

" Bye Grover, bye Annabeth." i mumbled tiredly to them.

" Bye." Both of them said at the same time.

I slowly walked down the stair to Nico and my dorm room. Your probably wondering how the staff at the school would let me have a room with a boy. Well, you get to choose who your roommate is and i refused to have a stranger in the same room as me and Nico was the only one who didn't give me an anxiety attack when sharing a room.

I slowly dozed to sleep thing in about why Nico, Annabeth and Grover were acting so weird ever since they found out each other were at this school.

END OF CHAPTER 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{I hope you liked it, its my first time writing a fanfiction and I wanted to try it out. I support pointers from other people so review if you think i need to add something. Thanks for reading!}


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nico's P.O.V

" What are y'all doing here!?" I demanded. After i said good night to Ebony and she said bye to everyone, I instantly pounced on Annabeth and Grover with questions as to why they're here.

" We where investigating the large amount of mist at this school to see if a demigod was here." Annabeth said.

" And we found our answer but we expected to find more demigods with how strong the mist and scent is." Grover stated looking at me.

I sighed, time to tell them, i thought to myself.

" I'm not the only demigod here." I stated giving them a look.

" Who else is a -" Annabeth cut off staring shocked at Nico.

" Ebony." We all said at the same time. Annabeth started pacing back and forth muttering.

" But the scent and mist is still to thick for there too be only two demigods, there has to be more." Annabeth stated frustrated.

" Its only us, and i know its Ebony because monsters always try to attack her. That's why she's here, they think she's insane." I ,sadly, stated to them. I walked over to the couch and put my head in my hands, clearly frustrated.

" And she also had a very, very, strong scent. It was so strong it spread all across the whole campus, i thought it was a whole bunch of demigods but i guess we're wrong." Grover mumbled quietly.

" Does she know some Greek Mythology?" Annabeth asked me. I laughed a full blown laugh before answering,

" Some is a big understatement on what she knows about Greek Mythology. She absolutely loves Greek Mythology! She can anything you want to know about it to, i wouldn't be surprised if she knew more about it than you, Annabeth." Grover laughed at that before ,all of a sudden, he had a horrified look on his face.

" Please tell me we don't have another geek freak on our hands." He said mortified. I laughed, about to start rolling on the floor.

" Trust me, she not a geek freak that studies all the time. She makes straight A's but she doesn't study alot." I said giving Annabeth a pointed look while she was in deep thought, not even listening to us.

" I wish a certain someone was like that." Grover mumbled quietly.

" Hey, i was thinking and why are you here? Is this where you disappeared to after the 2nd Titan War three years ago?" Annabeth asked. Im 16 right now while Annabeth is 19 along with Percy.

" Yeah, i got Dad to enroll me here so i didn't have to stay at camp. I kind of felt left out when i was there." I stated a little sad.

" Why? You had your friends, Thalia, Percy, Grover, and me." She asked me.

" People left me out because of who my father was." I stated coldly.

" Oh." Annabeth mumbled quietly.

" I've got to go. What time is it Grover?" I asked Grover who had a watch.

" 4:31" Grover answered looking at his watch.

" Okay Im going to mine and Ebony's room, Im going to take a nap until its dinner time." i said hugging Annabeth and giving Grover a one armed hug before walking away.

I walked down the almost empty halls that had the occasional person walking to their dorm room or some other place. I finally found my dorm room and walked in to see Ebony passed out on the top bunk bed.

When you get your room then you and your roommate get to choose to have bunk beds or regular beds. Ebony and I decided bunk beds because they took up a lot less room. She also wanted the top bunk while i wanted the bottom so it worked out perfectly.

She was asleep with the covers on the floor and she had a arm hanging of the bed. I walked over to her and slowly put her arm back on the bed while pushing her body over to the middle of the bed softly. She mumbled something i couldn't understand. I laughed silently while putting the cover back on her.

I softly got in my bed trying not to wake Ebony up before rolling over and a thinking about what an eventful day it was. The last thing i thought about before going to sleep was,

" Am I ever going to have have a peaceful life?"

I woke up to somebody shaking me hard. I pushed them away before rolling over and trying to go back to sleep. I heard a shriek before a crashing sound and a yell of frustration. It was silent until something jumped on me, crushing me. I opened my eyes before quickly closing them again because of the bright light.

" Wake up!" I heard the thing crushing me say, before it slapped me. I groaned before sitting up while the thing on me sat up but was still sitting on me.

" Whaa?" I grumbled before opening my eyes again. " I was sleeping."

Ebony rolled her eyes, " Really? I just thought you were pretending to be dead." She said sarcastically.

She got up before looking at me pointedly. " What?" I said before laying down and rubbing my eyes.

" Oh no you don't!" she yelled pulling me back up.

" We've got to go to dinner in..." She looked at her watch. " 13 minutes." She stated looking back up at me.

" Okay," I said running my finger through my hair, " Done."

She rolled her eyes and laughed before turning serious. Does she have mood swings or something? " You better not make me sit with the Girl Squad."

I held back my laugh before replying " You never know..." I trailed off. She growled threateningly. Man, her growl rivals Lupa's!

" Okay, okay!" I said raising my hands in surrender. " I won't make you sit with them."

She nodded approvingly. " Good, now lets go so we won't be last in line." She ordered.

" Yes, my lady." I said bowing. She smacked me upside the head before walking away. I snickered before catching up to her.

We walked in silence until i started humming ' I Knew You Were Trouble' by Taylor Swift knowing Ebony hated the song and Taylor Swift herself. She had an emotionless face but i saw she was about to explode. Her face slowly became red by the seconds before, " Would you ( choose cuss word) stop!" She demanded.

She walked away before i could reply. " Okay, now i feel bad." I thought to myself. I ran and caught up with her before stopping her by hugging her tightly.

" I sorry for aggravating so much." I mumbled into her hair. " What's also bothering you? I know even I can't aggravate you that much." I stated holding her at arms length to see her close to tears.

" Nothing." She whispered looking at the floor.

My grip on her shoulders tightened slightly. " Please, tell me?" I begged her quietly.

She continued to look at the floor until I put a hand under her chin " Please? You know you can trust me." I said.

" Can we just talk about it later?" She asked desperately.

I sighed, " Fine. You've got to promise though, that you will tell me and won't hold back on the truth." I demanded.

" Deal..." She said hesitantly before stating, " We've got to get going now or we'll be at the end of the line."

" Okay." We took of running to the Cafeteria. Good thing everyone was in the Cafeteria already or we would have gotten some weird looks because of what just happened.

After we made it to the Cafeteria and got in line i saw Annabeth and Grover waving their hands like crazy trying to get our attention. I bumped Ebony on the shoulder and pointed to over to them giving her a questioning look.

" If you asking me if i want to sit over there then, sure." She said before putting her food on her tray and walking over to the cash register. I put my food on my tray before following her and paying for my food while she waited. After I finished paying, I led the way to the table Annabeth and Grover were sitting at.

" What's up?" Grover asked us. He shouldn't have asked that...

Ebony smirked at him. "...you know, the sky." Ebony stated nonchalantly, leaning back in her chair with her black Converses on the table.

All of us rolled our eyes at her sarcasm. She just grinned with her eyes closed still balancing on the two back legs of the chair." What? I had no idea!" Grover replied sarcastically while rolling his eyes with a smile on his face.

Ebony laughed before sitting normally and starting to eat her dinner. We all started to eat and settled into a comfortable silence. I was just about done when i heard a loud banging sound coming from across the room. I looked over there and saw a Minoutar running straight for us while knocking over tables to get to us. Ebony looked at it before returning to eating like its the most normal thing ever.

" Do you see that?" Grover asked her astonished that she just brushed it off like it was nothing.

" Yeah." She said bluntly. " I don't know what you see but I see a Greek mythical Minoutar."

Annabeth and Grover looked at her like she was crazy before Annabeth pulled out her weapon and Grover pulling her out of her chair much to her confusion and ran with her out the door to safety.

Annabeth and I got in a defensive position right before the Minoutar attacked. He charged at us as fast as he could. Right as soon as he was 3 feet from us we took off in opposite directions. It hit the Cafeteria wall, succeeding in crumbling the wall into pieces.

It roared before charging me again but right before it got to me I ran for the nearest shadow and shadow traveled to where I was on his back. I got my knife and stabbed him in the head before jumping off his back. I backed away ,after it turned to dust, to Annabeth who was helping everyone out of the room and leading them outside.

" What did they see?" I asked Annabeth quietly as she lead out a 13 year old. I think his name was Cole.

" I don't know but i heard two girl talking about a rabid dog so, i can assume that that was what they saw." Annabeth said before dragging me to the door. " We've got to go find Ebony and Grover quickly."

" Okay, we've got to go and find Ebony's father after that. He knows about the Gods." I said catching up to Annabeth. Jack knew about the Gods because I told him and proved it to him once I was sure Ebony was a demigod. He said that it made since because Ebony has always seen monsters and strange things always happened to her. He knew about me being a demigod and he also knows my history with the Gods.

Once we made it out the door we found Grover and Ebony in a heated argument down the hall from the Cafeteria. We ran down the hall and i grabbed Ebonys hand and ran to the Main Room knowing he was there or at his girlfriend's office. All of a sudden Ebony stopped running.

" Come on!" I shouted pulling her hand.

" No." She said hesitantly.

" Why?" I asked her impatiently ready to get her father and go to camp.

" Because, y'all won't tell me why your acting like this." She stated still refusing to move.

" We can't tell you until we get to camp." Grover told her.

She sighed, " Fine. Whatever." She said frustrated. We took off running without anymore interruptions, thankfully.

Once we made it to the Main Room I immediately started to look for Jack, who was sitting across the room on one of the couches with Victoria, his girlfriend, who is also the Principle. I pointed over to him and we ran over to him.

" Jack, it's time." Is all i said when we finally got to him. He looked shocked but nodded and said goodbye to Victoria who was confused as to what I was talking about.

" Okay Nico, let's go. Quickly." He said walking away while getting his keys out of his pocket.

End of Chapter 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Thanks for continuing to read my story! If you have anymore pointers then please tell me. Review. 


	3. Authors note!

**I'm _SO_ sorry about not updating for awhile! I had really bad writers block then school time came and i never have enough time to write the whole chapter. I will hopefully update soon since I have half the chapter done. I also don't think anyone likes my story so _PLEASE_ (!) review if you like it**.


End file.
